


Silent Part II

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [18]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: jackthedullboy requested...I deliver ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> jackthedullboy requested...I deliver ;)

Another night, another time lying in darkness, waiting for the silence to take over. Listening intently to the muffeld voices of their friends in the other room Josh lies on his back, hands folded on his belly, stares into the black void above him. He is not sure if he's scared of the ceiling...but he knows he is scared in common, terrified by what he does, every night, every time when he can't stand the longing anymore. 

It's wrong, absolutly and definitly, and just because Tyler refuses to talk about, just because he doesn't push him back and tells him to stop it doesn't make the whole thing any more right. Still...it is what they need, both of them, and the more he tries to end it the more he is drawn in. 

When the voices subside, when everyone goes to sleep and the world is getting silent, Josh sits up, let his hands run through his hair and over his face. He tries to restrain himself, tries to not stand up and walk over, not to slip under the covers that should be warm but are so cold everytime. And like every other night he fails, without his support his body just moves, creeps over, lifts the blanket and wraps itself around the thin shaking frame hidden underneath. 

Trying to soothe the shaking, the shocks that run through the boy beside him his fingers stroke lightly on his sides, barely touching, just enough to make his presence known. Their pressure gets more by time until the ghosting touchs transform into rubbing hands, gliding down to give the most intimate contact. 

Josh has no idea what he wants from this, nor does he know what Tyler hopes to acomplish by answering his soft touches with a turn, kissing him right away, taking over their silent conversation. All he can do is lean back and listen to the tales Tylers tongue tells him when it glides along his own, the praises and confessions his fingers give when they are wrapped around the both of them, slowly taking them closer to the abyss. 

Maybe, someday, there will be a talk about this. Maybe then they will find out what caused them to change, from friends into this, into something there is no name for yet. But for now Josh just enjoys the silence, and the promises that lies within.


End file.
